<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling by agentz123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824771">Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123'>agentz123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ducktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blasts from the Past, Dad! Donald, Dad! Scrooge, Duck Triplets, Duck Twins, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020, Family Rifts and Drifts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Leaf piles, Overprotective Donald Duck, This was supposed to be just one chapter but let us add a dash of angst, Young Donald and Della, Young Huey and Dewey and Louie, fall - Freeform, reflections</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn generally symbolizes the transition from youth to adulthood.</p><p>Ducktober 2020, Day 1 - Fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck &amp; Della Duck, Donald Duck &amp; Della Duck &amp; Duckworth, Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Dewey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Della Duck, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Duckworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ducktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah! Good morning, family!” Scrooge breathed as he settled down at the head of the table with his nutmeg tea. </p><p>“Hi, Unca Scrooge!” </p><p>Scrooge smiled at his niece and nephew, despite the fact that they were spitting their cereal all over his newspaper. He tore his eyes away from them when he realized the glint that normally shone in the corner of his vision was absent. He looked through the patio’s sliding door in disgust. “Ugh! These exasperating saplings. Shedding all over my lovely statue.” He turned from the glass in frustration. 

</p>
<p>Scrooge McDuck <em>hated</em> fall. </p><p>“Kids! Duckworth is on vacation. Ye know what that means…” </p><p>Della and Donald exchanged excited glances before racing each other to the shed in the garden. Squealing, they briefly fought over the rake Duckworth typically uses (deemed the “cool” one, for obvious reasons), and Della settled for the other. Not before a quick spar, though, using the tools as swords. </p><p>“Fine, you win. Come on! I bet we can make the biggest leaf pile in the world!” </p><p>“We should call the papers. Maybe they’ll make a record about us!” </p><p>The twins got down to business, and soon the scattered blades were packed together in a large heap. It was probably even taller than their uncle’s Money Bin. </p><p>They proudly admired their handiwork. “You know, maybe before calling the media, we could jump in it a few times.”</p><p>“Just to be a hundred percent sure that it’s newsworthy, you know?” Della abruptly lurched ahead. “Betcha can’t find me!” </p><p>“Betcha I can!” </p><p>Donald covered his eyes as his sister ensured her tail feathers were tucked in before diving into the leaf pile. She placed a wing over her mouth to quiet her giggles. </p><p>“Ready or not, here I come!” </p><p>Hm. She <em>is</em> good. Where could she possibly --</p><p>A piece of the sky among the sea of marigold and crimson caught his attention. Della suddenly felt a light tugging on her scarf. </p><p>Oops. </p><p>“Found ya! My turn!” </p><p>They both grabbed their rakes and started forming another pile. </p><p>Scrooge McDuck allowed the curtains to fall back into place as he knowingly returned to his seat at the table. Maybe allowing Duckworth to take the first day of fall off could be an annual act.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has a small reference to my work "The Sea Duck" (chapter 7). It's not required to understand what's going on here but if you have a chance go check it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the first day of autumn. It was Donald Duck’s favorite season (right after spring, his boys were born in the springtime). He loved how the wind made the branches of the decaying trees clap. He liked to think they were excited to begin their long preparation for a beautiful bloom. </p><p>And it was just another excuse to take his nephews to the park. </p><p>After wrestling the boys to put on their scarves (even though it was a nice seventy degrees outside), the four of them headed off to Pico Park, their hands clasped together in a chain. Donald would only let go after repeating instructions to not go too far, to not talk to strangers, to not use discarded cigar butts as swords. </p><p>“Aw, man!”<br/>
“Yes, Unca Donald.”<br/>
“Can we go play now?”</p><p>He smiled and released his nephews. Dewey immediately tagged Huey. “You’re it for hide and seek, Hue!”</p><p>“Both of yous got twenty seconds! One...” </p><p>Donald settled down on a nearby bench and grinned as he watched the younger boys scatter. He pulled a battered copy of <em>The Iliad</em> from out under his cap and flipped to a familiar passage. He traced his fingers over the loopy comments in the margins. </p><p>“Twenty! Ready or not, here I co -- <em>oof!</em>”</p><p>Before Donald could get to his feet and rush to his fallen nephew, Dewey was there in an instant. “Ready to <em>dew</em> some heroics! You alright, big bro?” </p><p>The ducklings studied Huey’s knee for a moment. He didn’t seem to have any scrapes or bruises, and Dewey helped him to his feet. “I...I think so. Why did you come out of your hiding place, Dewey?” </p><p>“Aw, Louie’s more likely to pull that kind of stunt on purpose, not you. Let’s go find that jerk, anyway!” </p><p>Donald squinted. He didn’t find any bones poking out, or growing pools of blood, and Huey wasn’t showing any signs of a burst aneurysm, so he decided to leave them be. </p><p>For now. </p><p>He continued reading. </p><p>A flash of green appeared in his vision. Donald’s eyes left the pages again and caught sight of a flailing duckling. </p><p>“Unca Donald,” Louie screamed in a whisper. “Can you keep a secret?” </p><p>The young sailor put the book aside. “Sure. What’s up, Lou?” </p><p>“Huey’s it. Can you help me hide?” </p><p>Donald eyed a nearby pile of leaves mischievously. “I think I’ve got an idea…” </p><p>A few minutes later, a couple of sweaty ducklings jumped onto the bench, shoving the book out of their uncle’s hands as they settled into his lap. </p><p>“Unca Donald! Have you seen Louie?” </p><p>“We can’t find him <em>anywhere!</em>” </p><p>“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere, boys. You just have to keep looking.” </p><p>The boys hopped off of him in light frustration. “Fiiine. Louie? Louie!” </p><p>“Looooooouuuie!” </p><p>Donald watched as Huey and Dewey delved further in the park, and felt the corner of his beak curl up as he noticed how one of the strings on Louie’s jacket slithered out from underneath the disregarded heap. </p><p>He felt a teardrop, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duckworth decided to rise early today. It was the first day of autumn, and he wanted to make sure the yard was cleared before Mister McDuck rose for the day. He was always in a good mood when he was able to catch sight of the towering statue that sat in front of McDuck Manor. And if Duckworth was able to get a jump on Beakley, then that wouldn’t be entirely horrible, either. </p><p>However, Duckworth ended up being the one caught by surprise. For some reason, Mister McDuck was up earlier than usual, just standing listlessly on the porch in his silk robes. He seemed to be staring right through the butler as if he were a ghost. </p><p>Undaunted, Duckworth greeted him happily. “Ah! Good morning, sir. Would you like me to get started on your nutmeg tea?” </p><p>Scrooge did not respond. Instead, he allowed himself to come further into the garden, purposely stepping on leaves and making them crunch. It was one of Della’s favorite sounds, the crunch of a leaf. That and the noise an engine made whenever it turned over. Donald, on the other hand, he liked how bare branches rustled in the whistling wind. </p><p>“Sir?” </p><p>“Ach, I’m sorry, Duckworth. I’m just a dash distracted this morning. Maybe some fresh air oughta get me set.” Scrooge headed for the shed to grab the other rake. Duckworth followed closely behind. </p><p>“Would you like to switch rakes, sir? The one I’m currently using has a wider set of teeth.” </p><p>Scrooge smiled weakly. “It’s okay, Duckworth. I’ll use this one.” </p><p>High-pitched screeches and giggles were scraped into the mountainous mound.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>